Birthday Wake Up
by Samsquatch67
Summary: Something interesting always happened when he was around. Arthur couldn't-nor would he-replace Merlin for anything. (Written for Sonicscrewdriversinmiddleearth! Co-written with Vanillaj1967!)


**A/N: Written for Sonicscrewdriversinmiddleearth! Have a very happy birthday. Co-written with Vanillaj!**

Merlin carried the tray precariously in his arms, eyeing the wine glass and pitcher as they threatened to go crashing to the floor. The halls were busy, despite it being quite early. Knights and servants flooded through every corridor, preparing for the coming day.

The warlock somehow managed to open the prince's door, nearly dropping the plate in the process. He kicked it shut with no regard for the noise, or the royal's slumber. "Morning," he called cheerily and set the tray onto the large table, all the while not giving the prince so much as a glance.

Arthur snorted awake and rolled over to glare at Merlin from under a halo of messed-up blonde hair. "There's a handle on the door, Merlin. Don't you know how to use it?" he grumbled.

"Well, there were other ways to wake you up!" Merlin started with his chores, taking out clothes for the day and setting them on the chest by the bed.

Arthur continued to glare. He ran a hand through his hair and stretched. Sunlight snuck through a crack between the drapes. Arthur yawned and looked back at Merlin. "It's late already. Why weren't you here sooner?" Not that he minded... after all, another ten minutes of sleep would've been welcome.

"It's your birthday. I thought your royal highness would like to sleep in today."

Arthur looked up at Merlin in slight surprise. He was silent, as though he had to think about it for a moment. "Oh... Thank you." He yawned out the words and rolled out of bed-reluctant to leave the warm blankets.

"-But," Merlin dragged the word on, pulling a face, "The Court is expecting your presence. The sooner the better, I was told, in so many words..."

Arthur's expression changed to one of frustration. He pulled himself out of bed, grumbling. "I told my father I was hunting today..." As he spoke, he headed toward the clothes set out for him. "I suppose I'll never get a day off, will I?" The sound was muffled as he pulled on his shirt.

"I wouldn't know how that is, my Lord." Merlin smirked despite himself.

Arthur snorted, then paused to give Merlin a "look." "Don't act so overworked! Your job is a privilege!" He wondered at the amount of times he could have this conversation with Merlin. He never really meant those words, as he knew Merlin's job was hard... still. He enjoyed the expressions on Merlin's face when he said it.

"Yes," Merlin's reply was short. He began making the bed, his mind wandering. "Arthur?" he called, almost as though asking permission to speak his mind - a thing he rarely ask permission before giving.

"What?" Arthur spun to look at him.

Merlin looked oddly distant as he fluffed out a pillow. "Have you ever thought of what it would be like - if you had been born someone else? With another destiny?"

The question was an odd one. "No... well, actually-a bit. Why?"

"Just wondering." Merlin finished with the bed and stepped back to examine his work. "Are you looking forward to the celebration?"

"Mmm..." Arthur made a face. "It'll be like the others, I suppose."

"Why not?" Merlin queried, as though the answer had been a flat 'no'.

"I didn't say I wasn't!" Arthur stated, then retracted his statement. "Oh, I feel it would be a waste of time to-No... I don't honestly know."

"Righ-T." Merlin rose his eyebrows and busied himself with setting out breakfast.

Arthur shook his head as he managed to finally finish dressing. "Merlin, I don't have the time. You said my father needed me in court? You have it..." Arthur stated thumping a fist against Merlin's shoulder as he headed for the door.

Merlin looked utterly confused as he glanced between the food and the prince. He shook his head and began trailing behind him. "Sire," he spoke urgently, trying to regain his attention before he left to meet with his father.

Arthur paused and looked at Merlin contemplatively. "Is it poisoned?" He smirked. "What is it, Merlin?"

"Just, happy birthday, Arthur." The manservant could have cringed as he imagined the oncoming mockery. Instead he smiled sincerely, meeting the prince's gaze.

"Thank you, Merlin." Arthur smiled-just slightly-and hesitated in the doorway. "I expect to see you at the celebration?" It was a command, but he put it as a question. His eyes gleamed as he kept himself from smirking.

"But don't expect to see the supposed 'official celebratory outfit' with me."

Arthur snorted. He couldn't help but grin at that. "But it was so..." he paused. "...you."

Merlin managed to glare and smile at the same time. "Thanks."

"It wasn't a compliment." Arthur faked a serious look, and put a hand on Merlin's shoulder.

Merlin pursed his lips and nodded once, clapping a hand on Arthur's arm. "Of course not. My mistake."

Arthur nodded. "Yes, your mistake. Now, if you make me late for court... you'll be celebrating in the stocks." He smiled and turned for the door. Merlin always had a way of making the days start off with life. Something interesting always happened when he was around. Arthur couldn't-nor would he-replace Merlin for anything. He smiled and pulled open the door, calling back to Merlin that his armor needed to be polished... and laughing quietly when he knew that Merlin wouldn't hear.


End file.
